


Beneath The Surface

by FinzPhoenix



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Getting Chased, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Scriddler, between Arkham City and Knight, later fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinzPhoenix/pseuds/FinzPhoenix
Summary: Edward faces an escape that demands everything of him and devour him almost completely. A situation that can hardly be resolved alone and in which it would be practical to have help!(Note: This fanfiction is written in German!)
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 6





	Beneath The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Mit dieser Story beabsichtigte ich lediglich die Zeit zwischen Arkham City und Arkham Knight zu füllen, doch selbstverständlich nicht ohne "ein wenig" Scriddler Kontent einzubringen ^^! Dies ist eine zweiteilige Fanfiction, der unteranderem eine Vorgeschichte zugrunde liegt. Sobald ich sie irgendwann fertig geschrieben habe, werde ich sie ebenfalls hier hochladen.

Batman: Beneath The Surface

Alles lief perfekt – Edward amüsierte sich gerade prächtig. Batmans winziges Fledermaus Gehirn scheiterte brachial als es versuchte, die Aufgabe vor sich zu meistern. Edward drückte den Schalter zur Aktivierung der Freisprechanlage: „was ist los, Dunkler Ritter? Begreifst du endlich mein Genie? Erkennst du die Komplexität meines Geistes und -“, seine Stimme wurde bissig „begreifst, dass DU im Grunde nichts weiter bist, als ein brutaler hirnloser Schläger in einem albernen Federmauskostüm!?“ Edward lies den Schalter los und Batman tauchte wieder ab, ignorierte ihn. Mal wieder. _'Typisch! Dieser_ _Dilettant_ _würde sich nie freiwillig eingestehen, dass ICH – Edward Nigma – seinem Intellekt haushoch überlegen bin...'_ , dachte er mit einem bitteren Lächeln und schaltete die Kamera im Raum der Geisel ein, während er sich in seinem Bürostuhl etwas nach hinten sinken ließ. Die junge Verkehrspolizistin befand sich in einem kleinen quadratischer Raum, der zu 50% mit Wasser befüllt worden war. Sie trieb auf einer Plattform oberhalb der eisigen Kälte und betete, während sie die jämmerlichen Rettungsversuche Batmans mitansah. Edward lies die Kamera an und trank einen Schluck kalten Kaffee, während er über seinen Geniestreich nachdachte. Er hatte einen Teil der Kanalisation zwischen Kingston und Mercy Bridge unter Miagani Island in einen ausgeklügelten Todeskomplex umwandeln können, karge Steinwände waren nun mit neongrünen Kritzeleien, wegweisenden Pfeilen und komplexen Schaltaufgaben versehen worden; er hatte Gemäuer einreißen, Wasserleitungen verlegen, und neue Räume hinzufügen lassen. Es hatte Edward einiges an Zeit, Nerven und Arbeitskräften gekostet, doch am Ende hatte es sich ausgezahlt; die Kanäle glichen nun mehr einem rätselhaften, todeslüsternenen Irrgarten, als einer harmlosen Abwasser- und Wasseraufbereitungsanlage. Er setzte sich wieder richtig hin, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und klopfte immer wieder die Fingerkuppen aneinander; aber etwas störte ihn. Die Fledermaus hatte sichtliche Probleme damit sein Rätsel zu entziffern. Edward würde es sicherlich nie zugeben, doch er wunderte sich - ein Batman, der mit einer vergleichsweise einfach aufgebauten Denksportaufgabe Schwierigkeiten hatte? Mit gefurchter Stirn analysierte er misstrauisch die Bewegungen des dunklen Ritters; sie waren nicht so schwerfällig, wie er es sich zu Anfang ihres kleinen Tête-à-Tête ausgemalt hatte. Seine Konstruktionen waren speziell darauf ausgelegt worden, der Fledermaus sowohl mental, als auch physisch stark zuzusetzen; er ist von einem Extrem in ein anderes geworfen worden und doch ist jeder einzelne Handgriff gut koordiniert, keineswegs fahrig oder destruktiv und _beneidenswert_ selbstsicher. Und doch war Batman drauf und dran ihr Spiel zu verlieren - wie also, konnte er so selbstbeherrscht sein?! Ein Rätsel das Edward schnellstens lösen musste; am besten wäre es, wenn er den Raum nicht mehr aus den Augen ließe – er hoffte seine Antwort in dem Verhalten der Fledermaus finden zu können. Batmans Kopf tauchte in diesem Moment aus dem Wasser auf, atmete ein paar mal tief durch und tauchte im nächsten Moment wieder ab. Das Becken in dem sich der dunkle Ritter befand, war beinahe identisch zu dem der Geißel; mit dem Unterschied, dass eine große rechteckige Schalttafel am Boden der Raumes verschraubt worden war – eine raffinierte kleine Aufgabe, für eine nicht so raffinierte Fledermaus. Ein hämisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Edwards Züge, indes er sich an Batmans verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte, als er ihn stolz über die Funktionalität des Raumes aufklärte: „drei Versuche, zehn Minuten, ein Menschenleben. Welches Leben es sein wird, liegt ganz bei dir, Dunkler Ritter! Entziffer meinen Code, rette somit die Geisel und stirb; oder ignoriere das Rätsel, warte bis die Zeit um ist und sieh dabei zu, wie sie jämmerlich ertrinken wird. Entscheide dich. Stirbst du den tragischen Heldentod für die Lady? Oder wählst du dein eigenes erbärmliches Leben?!“ Edward streckte sich knackend, kreuzte die Finger vor seinem Gesicht und legte nonchalant sein Kinn darauf ab. Auf der Schaltfläche am Boden des Zimmers, erstreckte sich eine lange Kombination aus Zahlen und Ziffern; auf den ersten Blick ein x-beliebiger Algorithmus. Doch welcher Art? Nun, die Antwort auf diese simple Frage erstreckte sich, als grün leuchtende Gleichung, über den gesamten oberen Bezirk der Wand: 1011010(₂)=1×2⁶+0×2⁵+1×2⁴+1×2³+0×2²+1×2¹+0×2⁰=64+16+8+2=90. Darunter hatte er, in einem Anflug flüchtiger Güte, einen Hinweis hinterlassen: d → dn...d0.

Es war nur eines von vielerlei Beispielen, um ihn feststellen lassen zu können, in welchem System die Ziffernfolge codiert worden war - in diesem Fall hatte er es offenkundig mit einem Binärcode zu tun. Edward trank noch einen großen Schluck. Mit diesem Wissen musste sich die Fledermaus nur noch der Decodierung dessen widmen. Er hatte die Tafel extra so konzipiert, dass Batman bloß die korrekte Übersetzung unter die jeweilige Ziffer einzutippen brauchte. Sollte die Reihe richtig entschlüsselt worden sein, würde die nächste Hürde, mit der Aufgabe konstituiere das Dualsystem in gruppierte Hexzahlen um, auf der Plattform aufploppen. Ein Enigma auf dem unterdurchschnittlichsten Niveau, das selbst von einem halbblinden Legastheniker gelöst werden konnte - man brauchte lediglich die Bitfolgen gruppieren, dann in Hex umwandeln und diese dann erneut neu gruppieren...und damit, et voilà, wäre das _knifflige_ Mysterium enthüllt. Er fuhr sich müde über sein angespanntes Gesicht und griff nach seiner leeren Kaffeetasse, stand mit einem unwilligen knirschen des Drehstuhls und einem Ächzen seinerseits auf – er brauchte dringend Koffein Nachschub. Edward hatte die ganze letzte Woche damit zugebracht den Abwasserkanal umzufunktionieren, die Inkompetenz seiner Arbeiter auszugleichen, im Zuge dessen ein paar dieser Hohlköpfe loszuwerden und eine passende Geisel zu fangen, maximal acht Stunden Schlaf hatte er über den gesamten Zeitraum bekommen. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Bildschirme, drehte er sich um und ging auf die kleinen Ablage mit massig Kaffeevorrat am Ende der Halle zu. Der Raum gab sich betont nüchtern – hoch, weitläufig, ungestrichen. Seine Einrichtung war Zweckmäßig. Die Fensterfront neben dem Tisch, blickten auf ein altes verfallenes Industriegebiet; dicke Wolken verdeckten die Sonne, weshalb sich der Grünfilter seiner Monitore problemlos über einen Großteil der Lagerhalle erstrecken konnte. Die gegenüberliegenden Wände waren kahl, abgesehen von einer riesigen Pinnwand voller Merkzettel, Zeichnungen und Blaupausen. Er goss sich den wohltuenden Wachmacher ein und drehte sich, als ein leises piepsen von seinem Arbeitsplatz ertönte, um. Batman hatte seinen zweiten Versuch in den Sand gesetzt, Edward grinste breit; er war ursprünglich davon ausgegangen, die Fledermaus würde seine Geisel retten können. Sein Konzept war so aufgebaut worden um Batman, wenn nicht physisch, dann seelisch zu vernichten, damit hätte er ihm entweder dabei zusehen können, wie er sich sein eigenes Grab schaufelte...- doch wie es schien, sollte er sich nun mit einem dunklen Ritter begnügen, der **verzweifelt** und **gebrochen** mitansehen musste, wie die Geisel direkt vor seinen Augen ertrank. ' _Was eine Schande'_ , dachte er schadenfreudig und eilte zu seinem Platz zurück; dabei verkippte er eine kleine Menge des Kaffees über sein, nicht mehr ganz so weises, Trägerhemd. Es interessierte ihn herzlich wenig, Batman hatte erneut versagt und er würde nicht damit zögern, es ihm unter seine spitze Nase zu reiben: „sag mir, Detektiv _-_ was ist es, vor dem sich jedes menschliche Individuum auf unterschiedlichste Weise flüchtet?“

Er legte eine kleine Künstlerpause ein, nur um sich schließlich selbst zu antworten „Antwort: vor der REALITÄT, Dark Knight!! Du beißt dir Zähne an einem Erstklässler Rätsel aus und gestehst dir, jeglicher Realität zum Trotze, nicht ein, dass du versagt hast? Du fliehst vor der Realität, indem du dir selbst etwas vormachst!“, er vollführte eine knappe Gebärde „deine Impertinenz beeindruckt mich immer wieder...“ Edward lies den Knopf los, warf sich zurück in den Bürostuhl und sah sich die restlichen Minuten das Trauerspiel zwischen dem verzweifelten Umstandskrämer und seinem verachteten Binärcode an. Er klatschte die Hände zusammen als der Timer auf Null stand – seine Zeit war um. „Ein letztes Rätsel, bevor ich das Ende der Geisel einläuten, Dark Knight?“, in seinen Worten lag tiefe Diabolik „nichts kommt hinzu und nichts geht verloren, doch entziehe ich mich dem Kreislauf, bin ich gefroren! Was bin ich, Detektiv?!“, kicherte er schadenfroh und griff nach dem Schalter, dessen Betätigung unweigerlich den ganzen Kammerinnenraum überfluten würde. Edward zuckte zusammen als die Tür hinter ihm unsanft aufgestoßen und aus ihren Scharnieren gerissen wurde „KEINE BEWEGUNG!!! HÄNDE HINTER DEN KOPF!!“

Innerhalb weniger Millisekunden reagierte sein Körper, die Finger sausten blind über seine Tastatur um die Notfall Vorrichtung für solche Fälle in Kraft zu setzen. Er hatte es vor geraumer Zeit geschafft ein System zu entwickeln, das die Festplatte im normalen Betrieb nicht beschädigte, doch einem im Zweifelsfall eine schnelle und effiziente Einleitung des Sauerstoffs ermöglichte. Die minimale Menge des reinen Sauerstoff wird durch eine Zufuhr in die Harddisk eingeleitet, wodurch sich die Reibung so drastisch erhöht, dass ein Feuer entsteht. Edward hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die umliegenden Komponenten mit einer Luftabsaugung zu schützen: die Polizei würde ohnehin alles beschlagnahmen und so ging er wenigstens sicher, dass sie nichts davon für ihre eigenen Zwecke verwenden konnten - eine Analyse seiner Daten würde nun absolut nichts mehr bringen. Er fuhr herum „WAS!? Nein!! Neinneinneinnein! Das kann nicht sein, wie habt ihr mich ge-huff!“, ein Mann aus dem SWAT riss ihn brutal aus seinem Stuhl und drückte ihn runter gegen den rauen Steinboden. Sieben, bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Bulldoggen, hatten radikal die Tür aufgebrochen und sein Versteck gestürmt. Als Edward hochgezogen wurde, sah er gerade noch wie Batman einen Teil der oberen Wand zur Geisel frei gesprengt hatte. Der Mistkerl hatte ihn hingehalten...darum wirkte kein einziger Handgriff verunsichert, es war alles geplant gewesen.

Diese fliegende Ratte hatte nicht nur betrogen, sondern auch hintergangen und an der Nase herum geführt – diesen dreisten Affront nahm er persönlich. Oh, wie gerne würde er jetzt die Räume unter Strom setzen! „Beweg dich!“, er wurde rüpelhaft aus dem Gebäude gestoßen, hinter ihm erklangen die zischenden Geräusche schmelzender Prozessoren, begleitet von kleinen Funken die unweigerlich Mainboard, Monitor und die ganze restliche Hardware mit sich in eine feurige Explosion reißen würden, irgendwer seitlich von ihm ließ eine Meldung bei der Feuerwehr eingehen - wenigstens das war ihm gelungen. Das Fabrikgelände, das sich vor ihm erschloss, war alt und brüchig..., eine dichte Smogwolke aus Abgasen und Fabrikresten schien sich über die graugetünchten Gebäude gelegt zu habe. Bauschutt und Altmetall häuften sich auf den ebenen Flächen „ _es ist noch nicht vorbei..._ “, dachte er mit einem zynischen Lächeln. Es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Die Niederlage war nicht weniger armselig gewesen, als sein gescheiterter Versuch, Batman tatsächlich besiegen zu wollen. Edward stolperte über knirschenden Schotter und verdorrtes Unkraut, während er Richtung Polizeiwagen geführt wurde; hatte er sich die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht? War vielleicht doch er derjenige, der sich aus der Realität in eine Wunschvorstellung flüchtete...? War er mittlerweile so desillusioniert, dass er nicht einmal mehr erkennen konnte, wie er sich jedes mal aufs Neue durch seinen eigenen fehlgeleiteten Stolz besiegen ließ? Durch seine eigene Überschätzung, seine Großspurigkeit? Nein. Nein, das war absurd. Er wurde lediglich besiegt, weil Batman nicht fair spielen konnte...ständig trickste er, schummelte und hinterging ihn auf hinterhältigste Art und Weise; wie sonst sollte es ihm möglich sein, seine ganzen ausgeklügelten Rätsel lösen zu können? Durch intelligente Schlussfolgerungen und logisches Denken? Ganz sich nicht! Edwards Finger bohrten sich, je länger er über den unterentwickelten Spinner nachdachte, immer fester in seine Handflächen; ein kleiner Bluttropfen tropfte auf seine Hose.

Oh ja, er hasste ihn wie keinen zweiten. Batman ließ die Masse glauben, er sei das klügste Individuums in Gotham. ER! Der Schläger im Federmauskostüm! Und was tat die Einwohner? Sie gaben ihm das Ansehen, die Aufmerksamkeit, all das, was ursprünglich ihm gebühren sollte! Konnten sie denn nicht sehen, wie ihr dunkler Rächer wirklich war? _'Können oder wollen sie es nicht verstehen...'_ , fragte er sich. Nun, selbst Mazzini sagte schon „das Geheimnis den Könnens liegt im Wollen“, oh, wie Recht er doch hatte; vermutlich _wollten_ sie alle nur die vermeintlich positiven Seiten sehen, wollten nichts anderes erkennen, als ihren mysteriösen dunklen Ritter, der sie vor all dem Unrat zu bewahren gedachte. ' _Wie erbärmlich',_ stellte er mit starrer Miene fest. Es war in der Tat ein perfektes Beispiel dafür, wie sehr fehlgeleitete Moralvorstellungen, grenzenloser Naivität, niederes Wunschdenken, urtümlichen Trieben und menschliches Versagen in dieser Stadt wucherten. In seinen Augen lag eine anbahnende Niedergeschlagenheit, als er weiter grübelte; ja, vielleicht hasste er Batman dafür, dass er ihm nie das entgegen brachte, was er sich Zeit seines Lebens gewünscht hatte - war es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt nur einmal toleriert, geschweige denn respektiert, zu werden? Scheinbar...denn statt ihm Dankbarkeit für seine ganze investierte Mühe entgegenzubringen, verpasste er ihm immer nur Abreibungen, verspottete ihn mit diesen nichtssagenden Augen und seinem selbstgerechten Getue. Edward wurde auf die Rückbank geschoben, die Tür knallte ins Schloss und verriegelte sich lautlos.

 _'Den Joker dagegen'_ , überlegte Edward _'schien er jedoch als einen Ebenbürtigen anerkannt zu haben';_ allein schon der Gedanke an diese Absurdität war beleidigend. Was hatte er nicht alles dafür getan, seine grauen Hirnzellen auf Trab zu halten? Er steckte seit Jahren jede freie Minute in Forschung und Entwicklung, doch hatte er jemals auch nur annähernd den Respekt bekommen, den Batman dem chaotischen Clown entgegengebracht hatte? Nein.'E _r sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass ICH meine kostbare Zeit darauf verschwende SEINE eingerostete Synapsen auf Hochtouren zu bringen!',_ Batman hatte ja keine Ahnung. Keiner hatte eine Ahnung! Niemand wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, intellektuell weit über dem Rest der Menschheit zu stehen. Zum einen war es ein Hochgefühl dass er nicht missen wollen würde, er liebte es sich intellektuell zu profilieren, sich über alle zu stellen, dort zu stehen, wo er hingehörte - doch jede Münze hatte zwei Seiten. An der Spitze, und er hasste diesen Gedanken an die eigene Menschlichkeit, war es verdammt einsam. Und selbst _wenn_ sich die Fledermaus etwas von der üblichen uninspirierten Masse abheben sollte, so reichte es noch lange nicht an seine Höhen heran. Edward schloss einen Moment die Augen, versuchte die Gedanken daran zurückzudrängen, doch es gelang ihm nur beschwerlich...wie sehr er diese Momente hasste, in denen ihn seine Selbstzweifel unweigerlich dazu drängte sich selbst zu reflektieren. Sie wagte ihm die Schwächen, denen er nie das Recht gegeben hatte in ihm zu existieren, zu zeigen.

Objektiv betrachtet wusste Edward selbst, dass sein Narzissmus in gewisser Weise als ein hoch funktioneller Schutzmechanismus fungierte; ursprünglich war er...ein recht unsicherer Mann gewesen. Diese Last hatte ihn zweifeln lassen; und Zweifel war in diesem Gewerbe, in dieser Welt, eine mindestens genauso tödliche Bürde, wie die Fallen, die er entwarf. Dieses Handicap hätte ihn den Kopf gekostet, dass hatte er nicht riskieren können; hätte er nicht diesen unerschütterlichen Glauben an die eigenen Unverwundbarkeit entwickelt, wäre er schon längst unter Batmans Fäusten zerbrochen. Hätte er nicht diese Wand um sich aufgebaut. Eine Maske aufgesetzt, die die Jahre immer mehr an Details, Farben und neuen Gesichtszügen dazugewonnen hatte; bis er sie schließlich so lange trug, als dass er sie als sein wahres Gesicht betrachtete. Edward ließ den Blick über die nahezu leeren Straßen gleiten. Hinter hohen Mauern mit welken Hecken schimmerten die hässlichen weißen Fassaden geisttötender Blockhäuser wie bleiche Totengesichter. Er sah einige Gestalten in einer engen Seitenstraße, dicht an die Hochhauswand lehnen; vermutlich irgendeine unbedeutende Gang, die einen Einbruch plante. Einige Autos kreuzten ihren Weg - es waren nicht so viele wie üblich. Auch die normalen Bürger der Stadt waren kaum auf den Straßen unterwegs, doch selbst in solch ruhigen Zeiten war Gotham City eine niemals versiegende Quelle des Verbrechens. Der Abschaum ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, die Gassen zu füllen und scheute nicht davor zurück, ihren Unmut über...was auch immer..., grölend zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Es war untypisch still - die Stadt erholte sich noch von den katastrophalen Auswirkungen von Protokoll 10 und den drittklassigen Bemühungen Hugo Stranges. Doch diese stille Phase ging sicherlich auch mit dem Tod des Jokers einher. Es war fast so, als würde ein Teil der Stadt um den Anarchisten trauern. Quinn trauerte, ihre Gefolgsleute trauerten, er würde wetten selbst Batman war der Wehmut erlegen. Edward war es nicht. Er hielt den Clown nach wie vor für ein Ärgernis, das die Metropole, für seinen Geschmack, viel zu sehr geprägt hatte...mit der endgültigen Verbrennung seiner Leiche hatten sie nur bewirkt, dass sich seine Asche nun gänzlich mit der Stadt verbunden hatte. Das war etwas, dass Edward unter keinen Umständen gutheißen konnte; Gotham konnte wahrlich einen neuen Anstrich vertragen. In grün. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die vorbeihuschenden Autos und die dämmrige Betonlandschaft dahinter. Sein letzter Rätselraum sollte nur als Memento mori dienen. Oh ja, Edward würde einen Masterplan schmieden, einen, dessen Vorbereitungsphase seine ganze Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde; während Gotham in einem Trott aus Melancholie, Trübsal und der stillen Angst vor der unbekannten Katastrophe, die sich zweifelsohne anbahnte, versank. Das verschafft ihm Zeit...alle Zeit der Welt; und er würde sie nutzen. Es wird ein Plan sein, dessen unmittelbares Ende Gotham City zu ihm, dem Riddler, aufsehen lassen würde! Wie sagte Aristoteles noch so schön: „die Korruption verabscheute ein Vakuum“? Das galt nicht nur für die Bestechlichkeit; er sah darin seine Chance endlich den Platz einzunehmen, der dem Riddler bereits seit Jahren gebührte. Und die nächsten Rätsel würden nur die ersten kleinen Schritte zu seinem Magnum Opus sein...doch zuerst sollte er sich dieser prekären Situation entziehen.

Edward strich sich mit seinen gefesselten Händen über die gefurchte Stirn, seufzte leise, als der Wagen in der Einfahrt des GCPDs zum Stillstand kam und eine der Wachen an seine Seite des Autos herantrat. Sie führten ihn grob durch das Gebäude, Richtung Zellenblock. Selbst hier herrschte eine ähnliche Abwesenheit, wie zuvor auf den Straßen Gothams. Die wenigen, die da waren, taten alles, um sich ihrem Job effektiv zu entziehen. Eine handvoll Cops unterhielten sich zwanglos lachend in der rechten Ecke des hell beleuchteten Raumes, eine Beamte hatte ungeniert die Beine auf ihrem Schreibtisch überkreuzt und faulenzte vor sich hin; während ein anderer Polizist voller Inbrunst den kaputten Getränkeautomaten vor sich beschim...- Moment, den kannte er doch? Das war...Wicker. Einer seiner langjährigesten Informanten im Präsidium; er hatte schon damals, als Edward noch Leiter der Abteilung für Cyberkriminalität gewesen war, für ihn gearbeitet. JT hatte ihn bereits das ein oder andere mal vor einem Aufenthalt im unliebsamen Arkham Asylum bewahrt, indem er ihm rechtzeitig eine Razzia Warnung per SMS hatte zukommen lassen. Dieses Mal, schien ihm allerdings eine defekte Maschine mutwillig einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht zu haben... Als Gordon das Revier betrat, änderte sich die Stimmung. Alle taten plötzlich so, als würden sie hochwichtigen Sachen nachgehen - ' _als hätte man es mit einem Haufen Schulkindern zu tun'_ , sinnierte Edward.

„Ah, Mister Nigma. Es ist schön Sie wieder bei uns zu haben.“

„Genießen Sie meine Anwesenheit, Gordon. Sie wird zweifelsohne nicht von langer Dauer sein“, sagte er mit hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Da sind wir wohl zum ersten mal einer Meinung - Sie werden heute noch nach Arkham überführt werden. Schafft ihn in eine Einzelzelle“, mit den Worten wurde er von der Bildfläche gezogen und in einen eng vergitterten Raum geworfen. Großartig. Arkham...es war zwar noch lange entfernt davon wieder als neueröffnete Anstalt fungieren zu können, doch im Präsidium schien ihnen allmählich der Platz auszugehen, so dass sie zum improvisieren gezwungen waren.

Wenn er nur an das Irrenhaus dachte...angefangen bei diesem Overall; ein hässliches Teil. Grau, öde – kratzt an allen Ecken und Enden - bis hin zu der menschenverachtenden Behandlung des fragwürdigen Personals. Nein, er wollte nicht zurück in dieses Drecksloch.

„Ey Puppe! Hast du nach Feierabend noch was vor? Ich kenn' da n' netten Schuppen.“

Edward verdrehte die Augen. Unmittelbar neben seinem Terrain, befand sich die Zelle von Two Faces Handlangern, die in ihrer ganzen Grenzdebilität jeden Beamten beleidigen oder, je nachdem, anflirten mussten, der an ihnen vorbei kamen. In dieser Gesellschaft spürte er bereits seinen eigenen IQ sinken und konnte kaum anders, als seinem Missmut etwas Platz zu schaffen: „wie geht es meinem binären Freund? Ist er immer noch der irrationalen Macht der Münze erlegen, oder schafft er es mittlerweile mit etwas Logik und kognitiver Stärke eigenständig zu denken?“, die Männer verstummten, als sie die höhnische Stimme des Riddlers vernahmen. Ein paar starrten ihn missmutig an, einige taten mit verdrossener Miene so, als hätten sie es überhört - doch keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. „Ah, was frage ich, natürlich nicht. Ich hatte ja schon immer die Vermutung, dass der Unfall weit mehr, als nur seinen Geist gespalten hat!“, ein überhebliche Grinsen entschlüpfte ihm, wie er es liebte seine Machtrolle ausspielen und im gleichen Atemzug diese Einfaltspinsel diffamieren zu können. „Halt die Klappe Nigma!“, tönte es großspurig zu seiner Rechten. ' _Wer wagt es...? Ah.'_ Er senkte seine Stimme als Edward ans Gitter trat: „'tschuldige, dass ich dir nicht rechtzeitig Bescheid geben konnte. Ich war bis eben auf 'nem wichtigen Außeneinsatz und bin direkt zurückgekommen, als ich gehört hab, dass sie dich geschnappt haben“, Edward schnalzte mit der Zunge „spar dir die Peinlichkeiten Wicker, ich hab dich eben bei deinem cholerisch epochalen Zwiegespräch mit dem Automaten beobachtet. Ich hoffe es war ergiebig?!“

Er rieb sich betreten den Nacken und lachte nervös „tut mir Leid, es ist nur; seit mich Bella verlassen hat, hab ich kaum ein Auge zu getan! Bin seitdem kaum in der Spur, leicht reizbar und sowas...dazu noch der ganze Stress auf der Arbeit -“, er schniefte theatralisch „sie war doch die einzige, die mich nach einem miesen Arbeitstag aufmuntern konnte -“, Edward warf die Hände über den Kopf und drehte sich weg „jaja; sie, und deine fünf bis sechs Bierchen nach Feierabend. Ich bin überzeugt du wirst eine Neue finden, es gibt zweifelsohne genug hirnlose Reputationen in dieser Jauchegrube einer Stadt, die sicher glücklich damit wären, dir deine ganzen Sachen hinterher zu schleppen. Und jetzt halt die Klappe und hör zu!“, der Cop schnäuzte einmal kräftig in sein zerfleddertes Taschentuch, ärgerte sich insgeheim über die unfairen Worte seines Chefs und beschloss, dass es besser wäre ruhig zu sein. Er wusste vielleicht besser als jeder andere, wie unangenehm der Mann werden konnte wenn er genervt war.

„Sie wollen mich noch heute nach Arkham versetzen. Sieh zu, dass die Jungs bereitstehen, wenn der Transporter Bleake Island verlässt. Ich verlass mich darauf, dass du deine Arbeit gewissenhaft ausführst“, flüsterte Edward in einer Betonung, die Konsequenzen versprach, sollte nicht alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit ablaufen. JT nickte, sah sich kurz argwöhnisch um und stahl sich schließlich davon. Edward spürte förmlich die neugierigen Blicke in seinem Rücken. Er wandt sich mit aufrechter Haltung Two Face' Männern zu, bedachte sie eine Weile mit einem kalt stolzen Blick und verkündete ihnen in einem herablassenden Tonfall, dass sie lieber Stillschweigen über das eben gesehene bewahren, sollte ihnen etwas an ihrem jämmerliches Leben liegen. „Wenn etwas schief geht, weiß ich, dass es einem von euch Neandertalern zuzuschreiben ist; ab dem Punkt ist es mir egal wem von euch dieser bedauerliche Fauxpas unterlaufen ist. Denn dann werdet ihr alle die Ehre haben, die Hauptakteure in meinem wunderbaren Todesspiel zu mimen! Doch macht euch nicht zu große Hoffnungen - es wird für jeden von euch als Tragödie enden.“

Zwei Stunden später war es dann schließlich so weit.

Eine Wache schleuste Edward aus seiner Zelle, durch das Revier, raus zu einem der GCPD Gefangenentransporter. Er registrierte, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen, als er es sich im hinteren Teil des Fahrzeuges gemütlich machte – der Wachmann setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Metallbank und betrachtete ihn mit einer Argwohn, Abneigung und Abschätzung, die Edward etwas unwohl fühlen lies. Es war die Art Blick, mit dem ein Falke von hoch oben ein etwas zu klein geratenes Kaninchen betrachten und abwägen musste, ob es den Sturzflug auch nur im geringsten Wert war. Er starrte missbilligend zurück und verkniff sich seinen Kommentar. Edward lies seinen Blick gelangweilt durch den minimalistischen Raum schweifen, achtete penibel darauf dem Idioten vor sich, nicht zu viel seiner wertvollen Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen und zählte die viel bedeutenderen Kerben an der Metalldecke des Wagens. Er fragte sich kurz wie sie dort wohl hingekommen waren, dann schloss er die Augen und schob den Gedanken wieder beiseite. Sein Blick suchte den Raum nach weiteren Ankerpunkten ab und entdeckte ein vergilbtes Fahndungsposter unter der Sitzbank des Hohlkopfs, er konnte es in dem spärlichen Licht nur unscharf erkennen, doch die signifikanten Konturen der Figur verrieten ihm sofort seinen Namen: Scarecrow. Natürlich erkannte er ihn. Edward hatte sich jeden seiner potentiellen Feinde bis ins Detail eingeprägt...jeden einzelnen von ihnen; Pinguin, Black Mask, Poison Ivy, Joker, Two Face, Bane, Freeze...Der Wagen war bereits fünf Minuten unterwegs; gelegentlich stoppte der Pkw an einer Ampel oder hupte bei zu langsam fahrenden Verkehrsteilnehmern, was in Gotham eine Seltenheit war.

Edward hatte über die Jahre keinen von ihnen aus den Augen gelassen. Bei Scarecrow hatte es, wie bei allen anderen, ganz harmlos begonnen. Edward selbst, arbeitete zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch als Chef der Cyber Crime Abteilung für das GCPD. Er hatte es sich zu Aufgabe gemacht so viel belastendes Material zu sammeln, wie es ihm möglich war und seine Möglichkeiten waren schier unbegrenzt. Er war drauf und dran die Gesellschaft von den Hirnlosen und der Korruption zu befreien, die Gotham wie ein Spinnennetz umwoben zu haben schien. Und um Gotham's intellektuelles und moralisches Niveau zu heben, mussten eben Opfer erbracht werden. Edward beschränkte sich, neben den Cops des GCPD zwar größtenteils auf die großen Bosse und Konzerne der Großstadt... Doch wenn ihm Personen auffielen, die nicht in das Normbild zu passen schienen, hielt er es für gesünder, ein paar Daten über sie einzuholen. So hatte er selbst gegen ein paar Taschendiebe, Landstreicher und am Ende sogar gegen Gordon selbst, einiges an belastendem Material zusammen gestellt. Und auch gegen Doktor Jonathan Crane.

Er lauschte auf, als er dachte, er hätte etwas verdächtiges gehört, doch die Stille der Zweisamkeit wurde nur durch das monotone Surren des Transportfahrzeugs und das leise Prasseln des Regens unterbrochen. Edward grübelte weiter: ein paar seiner Spione in Pinguins Mannschaft informierten ihn über einen zwielichtigen Aushang in der Final Offer. Ein Arzt sei auf der Suche nach einigen Freiwilligen, die ihn gegen gute Bezahlung bei einem Projekt unterstützen wollten. Er schenkte dem ganzen zuerst keine wirkliche Beachtung, bloß eine weitere unterbezahlte arme Seele, die ihr Hobby nicht aufgeben wollte. Doch Edward musste auch auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er beauftragte einen seiner Männer, sich dem Experiment anzuschließen. Er verlangte regelmäßige Status Updates und versah den Mann zusätzlich mit einem Peilsender. Später am Abend zeigte sein Standort ein altes Gebäude in der Bowery an. Am nächsten Tag ist er im West Rivers tauchen gegangen. Das hatte Edwards Aufmerksamkeit erregt, der Mann schien nicht so harmlos zu sein, wie er vermutet hatte. Damals standen Cranes Experimente noch ganz am Anfang und er suchte permanent nach freiwilligen Testpersonen. Der Gefangenentransporter bog scharf um eine Ecke, so dass sich Edward anspannen musste, um nicht seitlich wegzukippen.

Es war ihm tatsächlich eine kleine Herausforderung gewesen, mehr Informationen über den Arzt einzuholen - er hatte nahezu keine online Spuren hinterlassen. Also war dieser Typ entweder verdammt vorsichtig, oder einfach nur old school. Eine eigene Praxis hatte er nicht, so viel stand für ihn fest. Demnach musste er für ein Institut oder eine Einrichtung gearbeitet haben. Das naheliegendste war das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Blackgate. Seiner Vermutung folgend, bestach er durch eine Mittelsmann einen des dortigen Wachpersonals, der ihm die nötigen Informationen zukommen ließ. Cranes Lebenslauf, die Qualifikationen und auch den Plan seiner aktuelle Arbeitswoche. Edward erinnerte sich gut daran, dass er damals erstaunt über den Arbeitseifer des Arztes war. Cranes höchste Arbeitszeit am Tag betrug ganze sechzehn Stunden, während andere Psychologen und Psychiater höchstens zwei Stunden blieben. Das warf natürlich weitere Fragen auf. Edward fand später heraus, dass es einige ungeklärte Vermissten Fälle in dem Gefängnis gegeben hatte; doch niemand beschäftigte sich eingehender damit, ein Gefangener mehr oder weniger, interessiert hier niemanden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt schienen ihm wohl die freiwilligen Versuchsobjekte ausgegangen zu sein.

Ein lautes hupen riss Edward aus seinen Gedanken. Doch nicht lange.

Als Crane irgendwann aufflog, Edward verfolgte es nur nebenbei, wurde er im gerade neu eröffnete Arkham Asylum inhaftiert. Dort brach er einige Male aus seiner Zelle aus, doch statt zu fliehen, blieb er dort, um an dem unglücklichen Personal zu experimentieren. Als sie schließlich auch ihn nach Arkham gebracht hatten, hatte er das zweifelhafte Vergnügen einen von Cranes Ausbrüchen mitzuerleben. Es war ganz lustig anzusehen, wie Pfleger und Patienten gleichermaßen schreiend durch die Flure rannten. Er hatte sich zurück gelehnt und die Show genossen, ganz wie Crane, der allerdings eifrig Notizen auf ein Klemmbrett gekritzelt hatte. Es war spaßig, bis zu dem Moment, in dem Batman alles kaputt machen musste. Mal wieder. Edward hasste ihn wirklich, diesen ignoranten, arroganten, intoleranten, selbstgerechten Fledermaus Freak. Nach Jokers großer Befreiungsaktion auf Arkham Island wurde Crane von Killer Croc erwischt, als er "der Angst neue Tiefe verleihen" wollte. Edward registrierte nebenbei, das der Wagen angehalten hatte. Alle hatten gedacht, er sei tot - einschließlich ihm selbst. Doch die späteren Geschehnisse kurz nach dem ereignisvollen Abend überzeugten ihn schnell vom Gegenteil... Edward schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er wollte jetzt wirklich nicht _darüber_ nachdenken.

„Ich weiß was du denkst“, durchbrach eine nervige dünne Stimme die Stille und jeden weiteren Gedankentunnel _'huh?',_ hatte diese arrogante Witzblattfigur eines minderwertigen Gesetzeshüters gerade mit ihm gesprochen? „Du überlegst verbissenen, wie du dich der Gefangennahme entziehen kannst. Doch vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sagen, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr für dich gibt. Sie werden dich in Arkham verrotten lassen, ich kenne deine Akte!“, er hielt inne, wahrscheinlich weil er mit einem konstruktiven Beitrag seinerseits gerechnet hatte. Fehlanzeige. Edward hatte sich noch nicht von dem Schock der Dreistigkeit erholt, den der junge Mann bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, als er es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, ihn anzusprechen. „Fanatischer Narzissmus, Egozentrik, Größenwahn, Zwangsneurosen...die Liste ist lang“, ein überhebliches Grinsen lag auf den Zügen des Wachmanns, als er seine Makel runter ratterte. Der Knilch schüttelte seinen Kopf „oh nein, du wirst dort sicher nie wieder rauskommen“, er wusste nicht was der Wachmann gegen ihn hatte, möglicherweise hatte er mal ein Familienmitglied von ihm bedroht, entführt oder entfernt – jedenfalls bewog Edward diese ungezügelte Frechheit schließlich doch zu einer Antwort: „oh, du hast _tatsächlich_ meine Akte gelesen. Ich bin beeindruckt – ja, wirklich! Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ein so ungebildetes stupides Wesen, das du zweifelsohne bist, einen Buchstaben von einer Zahl zu unterscheiden vermag. Ich wette für diesen komplizierten Drahtseilakt mussten sich deinen letzte sterbenden Gehirnzellen mächtig ins Zeug legen – nun, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Diese Erkenntnis macht dich in etwa so kompetent, wie den Rest deiner armseligen Polizei Kollegen.“ Das Gesicht des Aufsehers war mit jeder beleidigenden Aussage härter geworden, doch die plötzlich ertönenden Schüsse ließen ihm nicht mehr die Zeit zu antworten.

„Was ist da los?!“

„Ist das eine Frage, oder ein Selbstgespräch? Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass selbst dein mikroskopisches Gehirn in der Lage sein sollte, die Geräusche einem Kugelhagel zuzuordnen, werde ich dir dich in meiner unendlichen Güte erleuchten: da draußen sterben gerade Männer. Eure Männer, deine Kollegen – begreifst du was das heißt?“ Der Polizist war viel zu sehr auf die schrecklichen Geräusche fixiert, um ihm wirklich zuzuhören. Fünf Minuten lang hallte das knallen unnatürlich laut durch den Transporter, es klang als würden Scheiben zerschossen und Metall durchbohrt werden, bis sich eine gespenstige Stille über die Situation legte. „Keine Antwort? Nun, dann fahre ich fort. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass mich dein selbstloses Opfer zu Tränen rührt“, Edward pokerte um seine Aufmerksamkeit, versuchte ihn zu verwirren und von der Tür abzulenken. „Ich denke es ist Zeit deine Aussage von eben revidieren mein unterbelichteter Freund, denn mein Ausweg bahnte sich gerade brachial durch die Schädel deiner Partner.

Man könnte sagen, sie haben sich die Idee meines Transportes noch einmal gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen und sind leider zu spät zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass es für jeden Beteiligten gesünder gewesen wäre, hätte man mich einfach im Präsidium gelassen.“, Edward lächelte in sich hinein, als sich der arme Tölpel schließlich doch zu ihm umwandte „sag mir, mein Freund und Helfer, welche Frage kann man niemals mit 'ja' beantworten?“, der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen auf, als er die Verzweiflung des Mannes erkennen konnte. Er ließ sich seine Wort mit finsterer Miene durch den Kopf gehen, man konnte richtig hören, wie seine grauen Zellen rotierten. Abgelenkt von dem Redeschwall des Riddlers, bemerkte er zu spät die sich öffnende Tür und wurde sich schmerzlichst der Antwort bewusst, als sich die erste Patrone in seine Schulter und eine zweite im nächsten Moment in seinen Hirnlappen eindrang. Er war sofort tot, sein Körper sackte schlaff nach vorne und brach auf dem Boden des Autos zusammen. Edward schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung, stieg über die Leiche und kletterte aus dem Fahrzeug – er scannte die Umgebung. Es war ein einziges Schlachtfeld; durchlöchert wie ein Schweizer Käse, lag die gesamte Schutzkollone brach - die meisten seiner Männer lebten noch, augenscheinlich hatte es nur zwei erwischt ' _sehr gut'_. „Alles klar Leute, verbuchen wir das als vollen Erfolg!“, er klatschte begeistert die Hände zusammen und horchte auf, als sich ein leises Summen in der Ferne anbahnte; dem Klang nach, kam es mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu...hatte es einer von ihnen geschafft über Funk Hilfe anzufordern? Nein, dann wäre mehr zu hören, als ein einziges konstantes...Edward unterbrach alle Gedankengänge abrupt, als er dem lauter werdenden Geräusch die Ursache zuordnen konnte. „ALLE IN DIE AUTOS; VERSPERRT DIE STRAßE!!!“, ohne zu wissen was los war, stob die Gruppe auseinander in die Fahrzeuge; Edward rannte zu einem der hintersten SUV und griff an die Stelle, an der ursprünglich ein Zündschlüssel stecken sollte „Herr Gott; welcher Idiot zieht mitten in einer Befreiungsaktion den Schlüssel aus dem Fluchtfahrzeug?!“ Frustriert von der Dummheit seiner eigenen Leute sah er sich panisch im Wagen um, klappte die Sonnenblende runter – nichts – durchsuchte die Seitenfächer – _nichts_ \- und wurde schließlich im Handschuhfach fündig; ein Schraubenzieher ' _bingo!'_ Gut, dann musste es eben so gehen. Edward trieb ihn gewaltsam zwischen Lenkrad und Lenksäule und entfernte den Sperrzapfen, bis das Relais darunter offen lag; er überbrückte die beiden Pole zwischen Relais- und Batteriekabel mit dem Schraubenzieher und startete den Motor. Nigma schaltete in den vierten Gang und trat das Gaspedal durch - Reifen und Motor jaulten unwillig unter der abrupten Beschleunigung. Der Kies wurde seitlich weggefegt, als das Fahrzeug los in Richtung Gotham preschte. Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel verriet ihm, dass das Batmobil die Verfolgung aufnahm; es durchbrach die Blockade mit der Anmutigkeit einer Dampfwalze als wäre es nicht mehr, als ein locker gebautes Kartenhaus im Wind. Edward zog leicht nach rechts und schaltete in den sechsten, als Batman versuchte, seitlich an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Er jagte das Auto immer weiter über die Brücke nach Bleake Island, als wäre der Teufel selbst hinter ihm her. Die Sicht auf die Straße, nicht nur durch das hohe Tempo, sondern auch durch den starken Regen und die Dämmerung erschwert, hatte Edward den Wagen kaum unter Kontrolle. Die Lichter der Straßenlaternen brach sich unangenehm in der Wassermasse die die Straße übergoss und im Regen, der heftig gegen seine Windschutzscheibe prasselten. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, etwas Abstand zu dem Batmobil aufzubauen; wahrscheinlich weil nicht einmal Batman einen Kamikazefahrer vor sich ertragen wollte. Dennoch - er war immer noch zu nah.

Edward preschte unbeirrt weiter die Straße runter, bis er die Dächer von Bleake Island erkennen konnte, drückte das Gaspedal, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch tiefer in den Boden und hatte auch nicht vor vom Gas zu gehen, als er durch den Stadteingang zischte. Die Autofahrer auf der Straße lenkten scharf nach rechts und links ein, um keinen Frontalcrash erleiden zu müssen. Als der Neuwagen in die Menschenmengen der Innenstadt krachte und schließlich von einer Hauswand abgeschmettert wurde, entstand eine Massenpanik. Es gab vermutlich viele Verletzte, vielleicht auch Tote. Edward schmiss sich kurz vor dem Wand Zusammenprall aus dem Fahrzeug in die Menge. Niemand nahm ihn wirklich war, alle waren mit schreien und flüchten beschäftigt. „Scheiße!“ Edward hatte sich bei dem Sprung den Arm verletzt. Verstaucht, wenn er raten müsste _'wunderbar, besser wird es heute nicht mehr_ _'_. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, das Batmobil tauchte bereits protzig und unheilverkündend hinter der letzten Abbiegung auf; er würde den Teufel tun, sich jetzt von einem kaputten Arm von seiner Flucht abhalten zu lassen. Edward mischte sich unter das Getümmel, in dem Tumult war es einfach abzutauchen. Das wusste auch Batman. Er beobachtete von einer Straßenecke aus, wie der Dunkle Ritter aus seinem Auto sprang, um die Verwundeten aus der Gefahrenzone zu schaffen ' _der ist erst mal beschäftigt'_ er bog flink in Seitengassen ein, nahm jede enge Verwinkelung mit, die es mitzunehmen gab. Die, durch den Sturz teils aufgebrochenen, Handschellen an seinem Handgelenk klimperten verräterisch laut, als er in einer Fußgängerzone an verschiedenen Restaurants, traditionellen Massage-Salons und asiatischen Lebensmittelgeschäften vorbei joggte. Er musste, ohne es zu merken, bis nach Chinatown - im Westen Bleake Islands - vorgedrungen sein, der Bezirk sollte locker einen Kilometer von der Unfallstelle entfernt sein.

Edward atmete aus und spürt wie sich sein Adrenalinspiegel allmählich senkte, die Fußgänger um sich herum nahm er nur noch sporadisch wahr. Seine Lunge brannte, mit jedem Atemzug den er betätigte, immer heftiger; die meisten seiner Gliedmaßen waren durch den beständigen kalten Regen taub geworden oder schmerzten höllisch; ganz zu schweigen von dem Stechen, in seinem Arm und den Schrammen die er sich im Gesicht bei seinem Sturz zugezogen haben musste. Als sein, durch das Rennen erhitzter Körper, den eisigen Regen wahrnahm, litt er zunehmend an Kreislauf Problemen. Das Gemurmel der Leute entwickelte sich zu einem stummen Geräusch; die Stände leuchteten sanft im Licht der Laternen – er drosselte das Tempo, entspannte sich langsam. Die Kälte schien nachzulassen...- Edward zuckte zusammen, als ihn ein paar vorbei rennende Kinder anstießen und wurde sich wieder der trägen, schwerfälligen Menge, ausnahmslos stumpfsinniger Menschen bewusst, die ihn umgab. Die Gelassenheit, die die mutmaßliche Unterkühlung in ihm hervorrief, war tückisch und gefährlich – er war sich sicher; wenn er jetzt kollabierte, würde er in der Anstalt aufwachen. Seine Sicht verschwamm stetig vor seinen Augen, die Kurzsichtigkeit durch den Verlust seiner Brille machte die Situation auch nicht angenehmer; er musste sie nach dem Aufprall verloren haben. Die farbenfrohe asiatische Beleuchtung vermischten sich zunehmend mit dem Regen und sahen für ihn aus, wie bunte Flecken in einem abstrakt grauen Szenarium, ihm wurde speiübel, er musste dringend aus dieser gesichtslosen Masse raus wenn er sich nicht auf der Stelle übergeben wollen würde. Edward tauchte in eine dunkle schmalen Passagen ein, in der Hoffnung etwas zur Ruhe kommen zu können – in der Gasse war es finster, und die Hauswände zu beider Seiten glichen grauen Vorhängen, die sich kaum von dem schwarzen Schlund vor ihm abhoben. Edward tastete sich vorsichtigen Schrittes voran, immer mit der Hand an der Mauer und horchte auf verräterische Geräusche. In diesem Moment brachte ihn seine Hilflosigkeit schier zu Weißglut, er ballte die Fäuste und stockte - minimal verwundert hob Edward die Augenbrauen, als er am Rande mitbekam, wie er an einer unscheinbar anmutende Metalltür mit Passwortverschlüsselung und Stimmidentifizierung vorbei kam. In der ersten Sekunde sprang ihm die Idee durch den Kopf, den biometrischen Scanner zu knacken; dann fiel ihm ein, dass er weder über Stimmmaterial, noch über die notwendige TTS Technologie verfügte, um hineinkommen zu können. Er fluchte stumm über seinen verworrenen Geist und verwarf mürrisch den unnötigen Gedanken, es kostete ihn ohnehin bereits seine ganze mentale und körperliche Anstrengung, um sich effektiv auf den Beinen halten zu können. Edward klammerte sich feste um einen kaputten Laternenpfahl und atmete ein paar mal tief rasselnd durch...- auf einmal gab es Unruhen auf der Hauptstraße, erstaunte Ausrufe über Batman klangen zu Edward rüber. Und er hatte schon fast geglaubt, die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er geriet in Panik. Wenn ihn die Fledermaus jetzt fand, würde er sich nicht verteidigen können! Also tat er, was er seit einer Stunde getan hatte. Er hetzte los, unter starkem Protest seines Körpers, los; schlitterte über das glitschige Gassenpflaster, ließ den ersten Seitenweg hinter sich, bog scharf um die Ecke und ***BUMM*** krachte mit etwas oder jemandem zusammen und riss es mit sich zu Boden. Edward war zu benommen, um zu realisieren was gerade geschehen war. Zu müde um zu merken, dass dieser Jemand mit ihm sprach. Zu betäubt von den Schmerzen, um zu spüren, wie der Fremde versuchte ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. ' _Das war's_ ', dachte Edward. Die Fledermaus würde ihn wieder kriegen. Würde ihn wieder schlagen, bis er das Bewusstsein erlangte und schlagen, bis er es wieder verlor. Wie sein alter Herr. Sie würden ihn wieder nach Arkham verfrachten. Er würde wieder seiner geliebten Freiheit und seinen Menschenrechten beraubt werden. Edward spürte wie er, von all der Anstrengung ausgezehrt, allmählich abdriftete.


End file.
